kindly_beastfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 1: Ruchome Obrazki
(Chapter 1: Moving Pictures) - Pierwszy rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left Uruchamiając grę ukazuje nam się logo Joey Drew Studios. W tle leci podkład do intro. Gra zostaje załadowana i przekierowuje nas do głównego menu, gdzie w tle leci "Szkice". Wybieramy "Begin" i rozpoczynamy grę. Zaczyna się ona od tajemniczego listu: " ". thumb|left thumb|right Następnie zostajemy wprowadzeni do głównej rozgrywki. "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 01.ogg|'' ]]" mówi Henry po wejściu do studia. thumb|right Mamy możliwość po przechadzać się po dostępnym obszarze studia. Możemy między innymi podejść do pobliskiego projektora, który możemy dowolnie włączać i wyłączać, słysząc lub nie słysząc "Szalony Ogień Piekielny". Możemy udać się w najbliższy lewy korytarz, który poprowadzi nas do biurka Henry'ego, przy którym usłyszymy "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 11.ogg| ]]". Możemy też udać się do pobliskiego pomieszczenia. Po wejściu do niego Henry powie "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 12.ogg| ]]". thumb|left thumb|right Naszym celem jest na ogół dostać się do pokoju z Ink Machine. Aby tam dotrzeć, musimy pójść korytarzem na prawo od loga studia "Joey Drew Studios" i na lewo do końca korytarza po zobaczeniu napisu "Dreams Come True". Po drodze mijamy pokój, za którego drzwiami słychać "Oda Do Bendy'ego". Docierając do końca korytarza, możemy ujrzeć rozpiskę zużycia atramentu. Przeskakujemy nad rurą i docieramy na balkonik dużego pomieszczenia. "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 02.ogg| ]]" mówi Henry. Teraz musimy odnaleźć 2 baterie, które znajdują się nieopodal. Jedna leży na szafce, a druga w skrzyni. Następnie musimy umieścić je w skrzyni zasilania. Henry powie "[[Media:DIA CH1 HENRY 03.ogg| ]]". Pozostało nam jedynie się przekonać, przeciągając dźwignię. Wtedy uruchomi się mechanizm, a maszyna się podniesie z lecącym w tle "Ujawnienie Maszyny". thumb|left Naszym kolejnym celem jest Pokój Zasilania. Aby się tam udać, musimy opuścić pomieszczenie z Ink Machine. Wychodząc na korytarz, możemy spostrzec, że otworzyła nam się wcześniej zamknięta brama, a drzwi do pokoju naprzeciw niej zostały uchylone. Wchodząc przez drzwi, trafiamy do Pubu. Mamy możliwość zagrać tu w "Rzutki". Obok teraz już otwartej bramy, w pomieszczeniu, w którym wcześniej leciała "Oda Do Bendy'ego", teraz gaśnie światło i można wejść do środka. Znajduje się tam radio, które uruchamiając, możemy usłyszeć fanowski utwór "Kyle Allen Music - Bendy and the Ink Machine Song" (Youtube). Udając się wreszcie w nową część studia przez bramę, możemy udać się w jedną w dwóch stron. Kierując się na lewo, skierujemy się w stronę Teatru. Po drodze natkniemy się na Wąski Pokoik, w którym zaś natkniemy się na dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadzą do schowka, a drugie na razie pozostają zablokowane. Jest tam również kaseta Wally'ego, w której mówi on: " ". Zanim dotrzemy do Teatru, natkniemy się jeszcze na Szafkę na Projektory, znajdującą się nieopodal Teatru. Udając się jednak w prawą stronę, udamy się w stronę Pokoju Zasilania. Pod drodze jednak natkniemy się na spadającą deskę. Możemy jeszcze udać się w stronę Pokoju Borisa, w którym zastaniemy go martwego z usuniętym sercem. Henry, przekraczając progi pokoju, odezwie się słowami " ". Udając się wreszcie do poszukiwanego pokoju, ujrzymy 6 podestów, każdy na inny przedmiot. Henry, znajdując się już w pomieszczeniu, powie " ". Naszym kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie 6 przedmiotów: książki, klucza francuskiego, koła zębatego, kałamarzu, płyty oraz pluszaka. W tym celu musimy przeszukać dostępny nam obszar studia, lecz już na wyjściu z pomieszczenie, czeka nas niespodzianka. " " powie Henry, widząc wycinkę Bendy'ego, stojącą na miejscu wcześniej upadłej deski. CH1 wrench location.png CH1 plushie location.png CH1 cogwheel location.png CH1 book location.png CH1 record location.png CH1 ink jar location.png Przechodzimy do poszukiwania przedmiotów. Klucz francuski znajduje się stosunkowo blisko, a mianowicie w Pokoju Borisa, w jego klatce piersiowej zamiast serca. Możemy teraz opuścić to miejsce pobliskimi drzwiami prowadzącymi przez Pokój Artystyczny. Wyjdziemy drzwiami naprzeciw przejścia przez bramę. Pluszaka odnajdziemy w Teatrze. Będzie czekał na nas, leżąc grzecznie na krześle, obok projektora. Po przekroczeniu progu bramy i ponownym powrocie spostrzeżemy, że wycinka Bendy'ego, która wcześniej nas wystraszyła - zniknęła. Teraz za to możemy otworzyć drugie drzwi w Wąskim Pokoiku, które wcześniej były zamknięte. Próbując je teraz otworzyć, wyglądnie do nas nie kto inny jak - Bendy. Do pomieszczenia i tak nie wejdziemy. Następny przedmiot na naszej liście to koło zębate. Odnajdziemy je w skrzyni, w której wcześniej znajdowała się bateria, potrzebna do uruchomienia podnośnika Ink Machine. Kontynuując poszukiwania, warto ponownie zajrzeć do Pubu, w którym na jednym ze stołów czeka na nas książka. Wróćmy też na chwilę do pokoiku z radiem. Pod biurkiem znajduje się potrzebna nam płyta. Weźmy ją i udajmy się jeszcze do Działu Sztuki, gdyż przy jednym z biurek tam się znajdujących, czeka na nas kałamarz. thumb|left thumb|right Mając wszystkie przedmioty, Henry odezwie się słowami " " oraz otrzymamy osiągnięcie " ". Udajmy się teraz z powrotem do Pokoju Zasilania i umieśćmy wszystkie przedmioty na swoje miejsca. " " powie Henry na koniec. thumb|left Musimy ponownie udać się do Teatru. Znajduje się tam zawór, dzięki któremu przez rury w całym studiu, zacznie płynąć atrament. Zawór znajduje się za tamtejszym projektorem. Droga nasza jest jednak przyozdobiona kilkoma niespodziankami. Idąc ostatnim korytarzem, zza roku zaskoczy nas wycinka Bendy'ego. Ponadto wchodząc do pokoju, projektor uruchamia się sam, pokazując animacje tańczącego Bendy'ego wraz z lecącą w tle "Muzyka z Kreskówek Bendy'ego". Ponadto po przekręceniu zaworu, pobliska rura pęka i zaczyna wypełniać Teatr atramentem. Wychodząc z Teatru, słyszymy jeszcze dziwne dźwięki z rur. Musimy udać się z powrotem do Pokoju Zasilania. thumb|right Pozostało nam jedynie uruchomić Ink Machine. Wystarczy jedynie przesunąć dźwignię. Zanim udamy się do Pokoju z Ink Machine, możemy udać się po raz ostatni do Pokoju Borisa, w którym przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, możemy spotkać się z twórcą - theMeatly'm. Henry po wejściu do pokoju twórcy odezwie się słowami " ". thumb|left Udajemy się wreszcie do pokoju z Ink Machine. Możemy teraz zauważyć, że od pokoju z maszyną do pubu prowadzą tajemnicze ślady, a sam pokój z maszyną jest zabity deskami. Podchodząc za blisko, zza desek wyskakuje Ink Bendy i przewraca Henry'ego. Następnym szybkim celem Henry'ego jest czym prędzej opuścić warsztat. W tle będzie leciało "Mały Kochany Diabełek". Drogę ciężko będzie zgubić, gdyż każdy niepotrzebny korytarz po drodze, będzie blokowany przez atrament. thumb|right Po drodze do wyjścia będziemy świadkami ośmiu zawaleń się sufitu, osunięcia się bramy oraz pęknięcia dwóch rur. Studio będzie coraz bardziej wypełniać się atramentem. Dobiegając do drzwi, dostrzeżemy, że są one uchylone. Niestety, o krok od wydostania się przez nie, zawali się pod nami podłoga i spadniemy poziom niżej. Otrzymamy wtedy też osiągnięcie " " thumb|left Ze względu na to, iż musimy się jakoś dalej poruszać, a wszędobylski atrament nam to w tej chwili utrudnia, musimy go jakoś oddrenować. Po upadku na wprost nas znajduje się rura z zaworem. Przekręcając go, pozbędziemy się pierwszej części atramentu i jakiś fragment drogi będziemy mogli wreszcie pokonać. Naszej wędrówce przez piwnicę będzie towarzyszył podkład muzyczny "Tu na Dole Żyją Potwory". Zanim zejdziemy niżej, możemy na szafce dostrzec kasetę Thomasa, w której słyszymy: " ". Idąc dalej, natykamy się na schody. Schodząc nimi 2 poziomy niżej, docieramy do następnego zaworu. Musimy go przekręcić, aby oddrenować drugą porcję atramentu i ruszyć dalej. Schodząc kolejne 2 poziomy niżej, napotykamy drzwi, ale zanim przez nie wejdziemy, musimy oddrenować trzecią porcję atramentu. Zawór umożliwiający nam to znajduje się w rogu. Czekamy chwilę, otwieramy drzwi i wchodzimy do drugiego poziomu piwnicy. thumb|right Dalej musimy sobie sami utorować drogę, którą zagradzają nam deski. Przydatna może okazać się siekiera, leżąca na stole nieopodal. " " powie Henry, biorąc ja do ręki. Gdy dojdziemy do drzwi, deski je blokujące też musimy usunąć. thumb|left Gdy drzwi zostaną otworzone, korytarz, który właśnie sobie utorowaliśmy, ulegnie zawaleniu, ekran zatrze się energicznie trząść, a my będziemy zmuszeniu ruszyć w jedynym dostępnym kierunku - do Pokoju Pentagramu. Gdy staniemy na dziwnym znaku, narysowanym na podłodze, dostaniemy halucynacji i zaczniemy widzieć Ink Machine, wózek na kółkach i Bendy'ego. W pokoju zacznie robić się coraz ciemniej i ciemniej oraz pojawi się więcej mgły. W pewnym momencie Henry wypuści siekierę i straci przytomność, upadając na ziemię. CH1 Finale 01.png CH1 Finale 02.png CH1 Finale 03.png Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Początkowo w wersji 1.1.0.2 dodano Małe biuro, Schowek na Projektory, Sekretną Klatkę Schodową oraz powiększono piwnicę o jej pierwszy segment z klatką schodową. W wersji 1.3.0 dodany został Pub, Pokój Artystyczny, dwa dodatkowe pomieszczenia w Wąskim pokoiku: jedno jako schowek a drugie jako kryjówka wycinki Bendy'ego. Dodano również sekretne pomieszczenie za drzwiami wejściowymi z zabłąkanym Bendy'm. Wraz z wersją 1.4.0 dodano Dział Sztuki na miejsce Sekretnej klatki schodowej oraz całkowicie przebudowano Pokój z Ink Machine. Teraz prowadzi tam dodatkowy korytarz, a samo pomieszczenie jest większe. Ponadto dodano dwa prostopadłe do siebie korytarze z rurami podczas spadania. Pokoik za drzwiami został usunięty. Wersja finalna (1.5.0.0) pozwoliła jedynie dostać się do sekretnego przejścia na końcu Pubu w celu dostania się do Atramentowego Tunelu. Dźwięki W wersji 1.4.0 usunięto kwestię Henry'ego ''Wynoszę się z tego piekła! (I'm getting the hell out of here!) wypowiadaną w chwili zobaczenia Ink Bendy'ego. W tej samej wersji (1.4.0) zmieniono muzykę grającą podczas samoczynnego włączenia się projektora w Małej sali kinowej podczas zadania " ". Wcześniej była to piosenka "You Leaft Me in a Heartbeat" a teraz jest to "Bendy Cartoon Music". W wersji 1.5.0 (czyli finałowej) usunięto utwór Drawn to Darkness który zazwyczaj grał na napisach końcowych rozdziału 1. Teraz rozdział 1 przechodzi płynnie w rozdział 2. Grafika Wycinka Bendy'ego jest całkowicie identyczna, jedynymi wyjątkami są rękawiczki z dwoma przyciskami zamiast trzech strzałek oraz fakt, że jego palec wskazujący był wcześniej bliżej dłoni. Wycięcie wydaje się również być całkowicie płaskie, jakby wykonane z papieru zamiast kartonu. Starszy model klonu Borisa jest nieco większy i mniej szczegółowy, a gigantyczna dziura z jego brzucha przypomina nacięcie w kształcie litery Y. Kolejną zauważalną różnicą jest to, że model nie nosi kombinezonu ani rękawic. Stół do którego został przykuty również jest większy i bardziej szczegółowy. Metalowe obręcze trzymające Borisa zastąpiły skórzane paski. Mechanika Gry W wersji 1.0.0 pominięto część ze zbieraniem dwóch baterii i wsadzaniu ich na miejsca oraz ciągnięciem za dźwignię a gra od razu kiedy tylko Henry zobaczy maszynę i wypowie swoją kwestię przechodzi do znalezienia zasilania w Main Power. Zostało to zmienione na aktualne w wersji 1.4.0. Początkowo w rozdziale nie było zup bekonowych. Dopiero w wersji 1.2.0 zostały dodane dwie puszki zupy bekonowej w Małym biurze. Ich zdobycie nie wypełnia osiągnięcia Domowe przysmaki. Dodano je dopiero z aktualizacją 1.4.0 która wprowadziło także resztę zup bekonowych. Różnice między platformami Konsolowe Mobilne Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0=center|636px |-|1.4.1.0=center|636px |-|1.4.0.4=center|636px |-|1.4.0.3=center|636px |-|1.4.0.2=center|636px |-|1.4.0.1=center|636px |-|1.4.0=center|636px |-|1.3.1.3=center|636px |-|1.3.1.2=center|636px |-|1.3.1.1=center|636px |-|1.3.0=center|636px |-|1.2.0.2=center|636px |-|1.2.0=center|636px |-|1.1.0.2=center|636px |-|1.1.0=center|636px Easter Eggi i sekrety Jumpscare Wycinki Bendy'ego Gdy tylko zniknie wycinka Bendy'ego, która przestraszyła Henry'ego po wyjściu z Pokoju zasilania, dalsze drzwi przy kasecie Wally'ego stają się aktywne. Można je otworzyć, ale tylko troszeczkę. Zza nich wychyla się znowu wycinka Bendy'ego. Bendy zmieniający pozycję W Dziale Sztuki, rysunek Bendy'ego na biurku, nad którym wisi plakat "Work Hard, Work Happy", zmienia pozycję, gdy odejdziemy do niego wystarczająco daleko, odwrócimy się tyłem i znów na niego spojrzymy. Dostępne jest 14 różnych pozycji, z czego 4 wyświetlają się już na 4 podświetlaczach, a 10 z nich wyświetlają się losowo na kartce. bendy pose 01.png bendy pose 02.png|na jednym z podświetlaczy bendy pose 03.png|na jednym z podświetlaczy bendy pose 04.png bendy pose 05.png bendy pose 06.png bendy pose 07.png bendy pose 08.png bendy pose 09.png bendy pose 10.png bendy pose 11.png|na jednym z podświetlaczy bendy pose 12.png bendy pose 13.png|na jednym z podświetlaczy bendy pose 14.png|szczególnie rzadki Spray W zabarykadowej toalecie w Dziale Sztuki na spłuczce leży tajemnicze opakowanie. Ze tekstury pliku można wywnioskować, że jest to spray. MoodMasterTexture 01 - spray.png|tekstura Secret spray take 1.png Secret spray take 2.png Secret spray take 3.png Czarno-biały filtr Jeżeli przejdzie się całą grę, nie umierając ani razu oraz odblokuje się wszystkie Straszne Wizje, kontynuując rozgrywkę w Rozdziale 1 na tym samym zapisie można, po uniesieniu Ink Machine, udać się do Pubu do sekretnego korytarza, który teraz jest odblokowany, zejść po schodach w dół, przejść przez korytarz atramentowy podobny do tego, przez który trzeba przejść po śmierci, by się odrodzić, tylko tym razem odradzamy się na początku rozdziału 1 z czarno-białym filtrem. sketchy view 1.png sketchy view 2.png sketchy view 3.png sketchy view 4.png sketchy view 5.png sketchy view 6.png sketchy view 7.png sketchy view 8.png sketchy view 9.png sketchy view 10.png sketchy view 11.png sketchy view 12.png sketchy view 13.png sketchy view 14.png Sketchy viev ink machine example.png|Widok na Ink Machine theMeatly Po uruchomieniu Ink Machine, udając się do Pokoju Borisa i przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, dostajemy się do pokoju twórcy. " " mówi Henry, widząc theMeatly'ego. Odnalezienie go, daje osiągniecie " ". Meatly.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R1.png|prezencja w grze Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 1, możemy natknąć się na jednego Zabłąkanego Bendy'ego Fanowskie dźwięki Udając się do pomieszczenia, w którym wcześniej leciała "Oda Do Bendy'ego", można napotkać radio. Muzyka z niego lecąca to "Kyle Allen Music - Bendy and the Ink Machine Song". Odnalezienie go, daje osiągniecie " ". 400px|center center Fanarty W Rozdziale 1 możemy natknąć się na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest". Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 1, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 1 natkniemy się na dwie kasety. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 1 można odnaleźć 20 Zup Bekonowych. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria